Balancing Act
by sina-chan
Summary: In which Kaldur contemplates kissing and other such things. Kaldur/Tula/Garth, Kaldur/Red Arrow/Cheshire Red Arrow is referred to as Ray, Cheshire is referred to as Jade.


They were terrible kissers. They really were.

Tula was completely unable to find a rhythm that worked. Garth was almost always too forceful, and had yet to realize that more was not always better. Kaldur smiled though, when he thought about just how bad at kissing they were. He figured they would learn, eventually, but Kaldur was in no rush. There was no problem. It was almost endearing, how bad they were, because even though the kisses out of synch, or over-eager, there was always an underlying sweetness from the honest affection the kissers shared.

"Kaldur?" Tula grabbed Kaldur's hand in an attempt to get his attention.

"Yes Tula?"

"What were you thinking about?"  
"You and Garth," he answered honestly. "How I am so lucky to have you both." At that, she smiled.

"You know Kaldur, anyone who didn't know you very well would think you were very insincere, because you say things like that so often," Garth said.

"Well then, I am also very lucky that you both know me so well." Kaldur closed his eyes and relaxed, feeling the softness of Tula's hand in his and the warmth of Garth right next to him.

He sat there for a while, simply enjoying their presence, knowing it wouldn't last. Kaldur sighed deeply, then stood up.

"I must return to the surface. We have team training soon." Tula stood up with a reserved smile on her face.

"Alright. 'Til next time, then." She hugged him and gave him a soft kiss.

"'Til next time, Kaldur," Garth said, as he pulled Kaldur into an embrace. They kissed, and Garth was surprisingly gentle.

"Until next time," Kaldur said. He smiled at both of them, then turned and swam away.

They didn't say goodbye, because it sounded so final. They said 'until next time' because they always wanted to meet again.

On the surface, Kaldur also knew two excellent kissers.

Ray was gentle and always kissed like there was nothing else going on, like they would never have to stop kissing for anything but air. Jade could possibly be described as a perfect kisser. She was very aware of her partner's actions, and always knew what types of kisses were appropriate for the moment. Kaldur didn't know if it was experience or just natural talent that made them good kissers, and he didn't ask. He didn't really care. Kissing them was wonderful, and that's all there was to that.

On the other hand, though, his relationship with Ray and Jade was stressful, and much more high maintenance than his relationship with Tula and Garth. Jade and Ray were always butting heads, forcing Kaldur into the position of mediator.

Some part of Kaldur thought that Jade got nervous when things were peaceful. She needed movement and change. She would not let them settle into a rut, because she believed it would get boring, and she feared boredom would bring disinterest, which would bring separation. Of course, this was all speculation on Kaldur's part, but Ray seemed to think he was on to something.

That night, after team training, Kaldur visited Ray and Jade. He would be lying if he said he was surprised that he could hear shouting inside the apartment. He let himself in with the key he had been given long ago, and when the door opened, the fighting paused for a moment. Both parties looked at him, seeming almost guilty, but only for a moment, before Jade picked up right where they had left off. Kaldur sighed deeply, before walking directly in between them.

"Please, for just a while, can we have some peace? I do not even need to hear the argument to know it is pointless and has probably been done many times before. I had a very long day, and I was looking forward to spending some time with you. It is very difficult to enjoy your company when you are both fighting."

Ray was the first to step back. He composed himself, and Kaldur could see him calming down. Jade's scowl lessened, and she crossed her arms, not exactly happy about having her argument interrupted.

"You're such a spoil sport, Kaldur. When did you become such a wet blanket?"

"Jade, I know what you are trying to do, and you will not antagonize me," Kaldur said firmly, and this time he could see Jade set aside her anger and inflammatory words. She didn't bottle them up- merely set them aside for later, when Kaldur wasn't around to stop her. Kaldur was aware of the fighting that went on when he was away, but there was nothing he could do about that. All he could do was attempt to keep them calm around him.

"I propose we relax and watch a movie."

Ray and Jade exchanged looks, not visibly angry, but still a bit tense.

"I'll go make popcorn," Jade said, and turned on her heel to strut to the kitchen.

"I'll pick the movie," Ray said.

"Ew, no. You'll end up picking some stupid action movie with no actual plot." Even though they could not see her, they could practically hear the sneer in Jade's voice.

Kaldur rolled his eyes and took a seat right in the middle of the couch. Ray sat on his left, leaning against the arm of the couch, not snuggled up to Kaldur, but he tangled their legs together. When Jade returned, she placed the popcorn on the coffee table and sat right next to Kaldur, even pulling his arm over her shoulders.

Kaldur smiled to himself. They were dysfunctional, they were flawed, they were imperfect, but somehow, they worked together.


End file.
